


Come Lie With My Bones~ Random Falsettos Short Stories

by WetMarvinBoy



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetMarvinBoy/pseuds/WetMarvinBoy
Summary: This will be a collection of stories, I will revolve between the main three ships, going from Chardelia, Trindel to Whizzvin. There probably won't be much smut, you horny fucks 😡.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Kudos: 23





	1. Chardelia

Charlotte looked to her side at the sleeping blonde, playing with her blonde as she smiled, a calm smile placed upon her mouth. She had to get going for work soon but she could just stay here and watch Cordelia for hours. Every detail of the girl was beautiful, from her curly locks that bounced upon her head like a balloon on a trampoline to her graceful and soft thighs.

She wrapped her arms around Cordelia, laughing quietly as she saw the blonde's eyes flutter open. Cordelia stared towards Charlotte and yawned, stretching her arms out as she giggled, accidentally whacking Charlotte in the face with her hand.

"Oh fuckles!" she said, looking at the hand that hit Charlotte in a way to kind of get it back for hitting her. Charlotte laughed to herself "Cordelia don't you worry" she said "you didn't mean it" she stated, getting out of bed and stretching.


	2. Trindel

Trina was watching Mendel walk circles around the living room, occasionally bumping into the corner of the couch. Apparently, it wasn't professional for Mendel to have married Trina and his position was bring threatened. Of course, he wasn't going to get fired but there was still the slight fear he could be fired. No offense to Mendel butttt, Trina and several others knew Mendel wasn't the greatest psychiatrist, but she wasn't going to admit that.

"Mendel come sit down, you're going to wear a hole into the floor!" Trina said in a calm tone of voice, a small laugh leaving her mouth. Mendel reluctantly sat down next to Trina, holding her hand. Sometimes Trina thought Mendel needed a psychiatrist because oh boy. She pulled him into a tight embrace and Mendel seemed to relax a smidge, hugging her in return.


	3. Whizzvin

Grumpily, Marvin attempted to fix his tie in the mirror of the bedroom, struggling mildly. The tie was the same old one he usually had, the squarey red one that Whizzer despised with his entire soul. It was unnatractive and Marvin could never do it up right the first time.

Whizzer spat out his mouthwash into the sink, heading out of the bathroom as he spotted Marvin, struggling with the tie. He rolled his eyes and turned Marvin around, fixing his tie for him "did you learn to tie your tie with your toes or something?" he mumbled before giving Marvin a kiss upon the cheek. Marvin grumbled a small sentence before smiling at the kiss, kissing Whizzer's lips. Whizzer kissed him back for a moment before pulling away from him "get your ugly ass to work" he said with a mini smirk, laughing quietly.


End file.
